Love Story
by Nefertel
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift 'Love Story'. Bella moves to Forks but dosent meet the Cullens instead she meets the wolf pack and has an feeling she knows one of the from somewhere. BXJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is an idea I had whilst listening to Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' I so hope it works let me know if it doesn't. I know I got a Bella/Jared one already going but I couldn't help it.**

Bella sighed as she walked out the airport and saw Charlie in his police uniform and standing by his police cruiser 'why couldn't he have used a normal car' she thought as she walked up to him.

He smiled when he saw her "hey Bella" he gave a quick one armed hug before taking her bag and putting into the boot. Bella climbed in the passenger side whilst he did this she sighed as she noticed several people looking at her.

The ride to back to her childhood home was quiet Charlie tried to make conversation but Bella didn't feel like talking her mood deteriorated the closer she got to the miserable town she had spent so much time in her youth.

He helped her get settle before finally leaving her alone in her room, as soon as he shut the door she sighed and slumped on her bed. She loved her dad the town was ok it was the weather she hated the rain and the clouds everything was so miserable here.

She finally decided to pack away her things when she had decided to move to forks to allow her mum to travel with Phil her and her mum went shopping getting several winter clothes.

Later that night just as she finished packing away Charlie knocked on the door "Bell's would you like to come to Billy's for a BBQ Jake will be there" Bella looked confused. "Jake was the little boy you would play with when you were little they are living on the reservation".

Bella nodded "ok I guess" she answered as she followed him down the stairs and out to his car. As they drove closer to the reservation the weather seemed to brighten a little as did Bella's mood.

When they reached Billy's house Bella could smell the food and it made her smile. Billy opened the door and rolled out "Charlie I feared you weren't coming" he paused when he saw Bella "oh my goodness is that Bella" he smiled.

She returned the smile and then faltered as a god of a man step out from the same door way that Billy had come from. "You remember Jake right Bella" asked Charlie smirking. Bella nodded, blushed and grimaced at being caught staring at a hot guy by her dad.

Jake smirked "hey Bella good to see you again" she nodded quickly walked passed him into the house out into the back garden where she paused again but for a different reason.

Stood almost in front of her was another god but it wasn't his body that had her so captivated it was his eyes. He seemed just as entranced as she was but was quickly knocked out of it when he heard someone shouting his name in his ear.

Both Bella and the god jumped several more gods stood around them as well as Charlie and Billy with huge smirks on their face. "So Jared I guess you've met Bella already" chuckled Billy both Jared and Bella's eyes glued to each other again upon hearing their names.

Paul chuckled as he clicked his fingers in front of Jared's face causing both Bella and Jared snapped out of it Jared cleared his throat and then turned and left Bella did the same.

Bella and Jared stayed clear of each other for the rest of the day avoiding eye contact also. Bella's mood lifted more and more as the day progressed she got to know all the guys and loved all of them.

She loved how Paul could get her riled up and how Sam made her feel safe just by standing next to her. She loved Seth like a little brother she never had she loved how Embry, Quil and Jake joked around with her and she even loved Leah who was a bitch to the guys but not to Bella.

Later that night Bella wondered around Billy's house she and Charlie opted to spend the nice since it was getting late and both were tired but here was Bella three in the morning and wide awake.

Everyone else had either gone home or was fast asleep she got a glass of milk and walked out onto the patio at the back of Billy's house.

She sat on the steps and watched the night sky and sighed she leant back on the railing and scanned the tree line.

"Its beautiful at night here" Bella jumped "Jared you scared me" she gasped Jared smiled and sat down next to her "sorry".

Bella couldn't take her eyes away from him he looked at his features as he looked out at the skyline and when he turned back to her, her eyes located his and fixed onto them.

He moved a little closer to her and she gasped as she felt his hand brush her leg the strangest thing about that touch was she could swear she had felt it before.

"How do I know you?" she asked in a whisper.

**There you go how does it sound please let me know love or hate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot.**

"_how do I know you" she asked in a whisper._

Jared looked away at her words "I have to go, goodnight Bella" he said before rushing off. Bella sighed as she watched him go she could swear she knew him from somewhere but she could figure out where.

Bella got up and sighed again before going back into bed she flung herself down and fell into a deep sleep. It was so deep that Charlie had to scream her name to wake her up "what" she mumbled.

Charlie chuckled "come on Bella its time to get up its your first day of school tomorrow we need to go to Port Angles and get you some things" Bella mumble 'ok' before getting up slowly.

Charlie left her to get changed whilst he went outside and said his goodbye's to Billy. Bella came out not to long after that and said her own before following Charlie.

The trip to Port Angles was uneventful as was the trip around the various shops she got what she needed and then they headed back. Bella was again sat in her room staring at the walls she sighed and looked around and then she spotted her computer and an idea came to her.

She quickly started it up and opened the internet she typed Jared's name into the search engine but before she could press search she paused 'what's his second name?" she thought to herself.

She moved her hand to pick up the phone but then stalled before picking it up and dialling Jake's number he had given it to her earlier before she had left she smiled when she remembered his excuse "in case you need someone to talk to".

She had rolled her eyes but took the number anyway she was glad she had now as she dialled.

"Hello" she sighed with relief as Billy answered the call

"Hey Billy its Bella"

"Hey Bella do you want Jake I can get him he's just outside"

"No, no I actually wanted to talk to you" she answered quickly.

"Oh ok what can I do for you"

She took a deep breath "I know this is gonna sound strange but can I have the full names of the guys please I can't tell you why and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I am asking this"

"Erm ok lets see Sam Uley, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Quil Atera, Seth and Leah Clearwater and of course Jacob Black is that ok"

She smiled "thanks Billy" she quickly hung up the phone and typed in the rest of his name and hit search and sighed again as over 1 million hits came back.

"Ok can't do it that way" she said to no one in particular then another idea struck her she quickly picked up the phone and dialled Leah's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Leah is Bella"

"Oh his B what's up" she asked cheerily

"I need your help and I don't want the guys knowing this ok"

"Sure Bella do you want me to get Emily to help or do you want just me" she asked

Bella thought for a moment "yeah Emily can help"

"Ok we will be right over" she hung up and sighed all she had to do now was wait. She didn't have to wait too long soon the doorbell rang and Charlie showed them to Bella's room.

"Ok B why we here?" asked Leah curiously Emily was just as eager to know as well.

Bella took a deep breath "ok I don't want you to make anything of it but I need to find out everything I can about Jared" Bella blushed at the knowing smirks the other two girls sported.

"Look since I met him I have had this feeling that I know him from somewhere and I think he feels the same, when I was there the other night I couldn't sleep and he was around and I looked at him again and I remember saying 'how do I know you?' he got freaked and left" she explained.

The two girls smirked at each other "Bella how do you think you know him" asked Emily, Bella thought for a moment.

"That's the thing I'm not sure when I met him that first day and I looked him in the eyes it was like I met an old friend for the first time in years, no not a friend the love of my life more like. Its hard to explain I felt like in that moment I finally found this thing I was missing something I had been searching for but I don't know how".

She slumped in her chair feeling more depressed about everything Leah and Emily knelt besides her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't worry Bella we will help you figure it out ok and we promise not to tell anyone" said Emily looking at Leah who nodded in agreement Bella smiled at the two girls and hugged them back.

**Here you go let me know what you think and I am sorry that's its so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot.**

Bella sat on a porch and looked around it looked like Billy's back garden surrounded by the forest but somehow she knew it wasn't. She looked down at herself and gasped she was wearing a strange dress similar to a dress she saw in the movie 'Pride and Prejudice' Emily and Leah had forced her to watch it.

She stood up and walked down the porch steps and onto the grass she looked back at the house and gasped it was a beautiful white colonial house. She walked around the house the whole town looked like a scene from the same film.

She walked into the main town many smiled and greeted her she smiled back at them and continued walking. "Miss Isabella" she turned at her name being shouted a young black woman came running up she stopped in front of her and caught her breath.

A group of men stood a little away from the pair of girls they started laughing and whispering to each other like a group of school girls. The girl in front of her blushed and tried to shy away whilst Isabella fumed she turned to the boys "if you school girls have had enough I would like to know what she wants".

The group of men looked stunned at her as she turned back to the girl who looked grateful "thank you miss Isabella" Bella smiled at the girl and motioned for her to walk with her.

"Now was there something you was gonna say" asked Bella the girl nodded "apologies miss yes your father sent me to get you" Bella nodded and followed the girl back to the house she started at.

Bella walked inside and gasped it was just as beautiful inside as it was outside the young girl showed her to the living room and Bella tried not to laugh when she saw her father dressed in a nice suit with a moustache that connected with his side burns.

"Isabella I have some exciting news to tell you" he started as he showed her to the couch and sat her down. "A young gentleman has approached me with intentions of marriage for you" Charlie looked so excited Bella wasn't sure what she felt.

Charlie carried on and on about this man Isabella stopped listening after a while Charlie didn't seem to notice he soon left to go to his study to start arranging things. Bella sat there for awhile she knew in the future her dad would never in a million years but in this time it was normal.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react I guess she should be happy but she wasn't, the girl from before came in and started tidying and dusting until she noticed Bella sat still on the couch.

"Miss Isabella is everything alright?" she asked as she sat down next to her Bella shook her head "not really sure" the girl looked at her strangely then stood up and held out her hand "come miss I know what will cheer you up".

Bella took her hand and followed her outside and into the forest Bella started to feel more at ease the deeper she walked she loved the sounds and the feel of the forest.

They finally came to a clearing and stopped the girl turned to her and saw a smile on Bella's face "see miss I knew it would cheer you up" Bella nodded.

They sat on the ground together and just talked "so miss do you want to tell me what had you so troubled" she asked Isabella sighed and turned to the girl.

"My father told me some good news I guess a man wants to marry me I'm not sure who because I stopped listening after awhile" she explained "ah" came the response.

"I should be happy right?" she asked the girl couldn't answer "yes you should be happy any man wants a pale face like you". Both girls jumped at the unexpected voice they turned as saw three Indian men.

Bella gasped as she looked upon one of the men who seemed just as intent on her 'Jared' she thought to herself. "How dare you speak such away to Miss Isabella" shouted the girl which caused the men to laugh.

"Miss Isabella is it?" said the Jared look alike Bella stood tall as the man approached her "a pleasure Miss Isabella" he held his hand out for here and she slowly placed her hand in his.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand Bella seemed lost in a trance as the Jared look alike held her hand she eventually took her hand and eyes away from his.

"Miss we should be getting back" came the girl's voice "now hold on a bit miss ..." hinted one of the other men who reminded Isabella a little of Jake "Angela" she finished.

"Angela we mean you no harm I promise sorry if we startled you earlier" the Jake lookalike said "you can call me Kurux this here is Honga and the one with Miss Isabella is Jared" Bella gasped 'we both have the same names as we do in the future'.

Angela blushed as Kurux kissed her hand like Jared had kissed Bella's "we still need to be getting back Miss your father may be wondering where you are" she said as she stepped back and closer to Bella.

All three men smiled and waved the two girls off as they slowly started waking back "see you soon Miss Bella" shouted Jared causing Bella to look back before blushing and walking faster away.

Bella and Angela made it too the tree line and then Bella stopped and looked back the men were gone she sighed and turned back around and followed Angela back.

Bella awoke with a start she gasped for air as the dream hit her full force she looked beside her and saw Leah fast asleep and snoring "Leah wake up" she pushed her shoulders causing Leah to fall out of bed.

"B what the hell are you doing" she shouted until she saw the look on Bella's face "what is it? What happened?"

Bella took a minute to calm down and to collect her thoughts "I have an idea about where I know him".

**Let me know what you think I hope it isn't too confusing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot.**

Both Emily and Leah sat eagerly listening to Bella as she explained the dream oohing and aahing every chance they got.

"I was the daughter of a rich guy in the colonial times I was wearing a dress like the ones from that film u made me watch. My dad had just told me I was getting married to some guy I wasn't happy one of the servants who I think was a friend took me for a walk and that's where I met Jared"

Both the girls nodded "and ….." asked Leah eager to hear the rest Bella sighed and shook her head causing both girls to frown.

"That's the point when I woke up I just don't know what happened back then that has an effect like this on me now" she said with a sigh as she slumped back onto the bed.

Leah and Emily exchanged a glance then smirked "Bella why don't we go down to the library and check the history" offered Emily.

Bella shook her head "I can't I start school tomorrow" she sighed again before sitting up quickly "but you guys can go without me and just give me the info when I have finished school" she asked hope filling her voice.

Both girls sighed not looking forward to sitting in the library all day but the look on Bella's face caused them to cave in so both girls nodded which made Bella smile and hug them both.

Bella got out of her truck and stood looking at the huge cold building in front of her several of the kids stood and stared at her which made Bella roll her eyes.

She started walking towards the main building when she noticed two very flash cars roll up and a group of the most beautiful looking people she had ever seen. The walked as if they were on air one of them looked at her and she gasped he was so beautiful his eyes bore into hers like he could see her soul.

She quickly looked away and blushed before heading straight to the main office she shook her head and greeted the receptionist.

She was shown her timetable and school map and quickly found her way to her first class she was welcomed by the teacher who seated her next to one of the gods she had seen earlier.

"Hello" he greeted nicely though Bella could sense something underneath his tone she chanced a glance at him and she could see him tensing as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something.

She nodded her head back to him and tried to focus on the lesson it dragged to long for her but when it was done she quickly left leaving the boy sat clenching his hands and jaw.

She avoided him as best she could all day luckily she only had a few classes with him she was confused when she was around him she never felt safe like she was in danger.

When the final bell went she quickly ran to her trunk she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a very hard and very warm body.

"Sorry" she mumbled before looking up and gasping "Jared? What are you doing here?" she asked gratefully.

He smiled at her and looked behind her she followed his glare and noticed the same boy from before she looked back at Jared and placed a hand on his arm bringing his attention back to her.

"What is it Jared?" she asked as she noticed his clenched hands and jaw he kept his eyes on the a little longer before looking back at her when his eyes landed on hers they softened.

"I just thought it would erm ….. Be a good idea to …. To get to know each other do you fancy going into Port Angles with me?" he asked timidly rubbing the back of his neck whilst asking.

Bella smiled and nodded which caused Jared to smile back at her "great lets drive to my place and get my car yours might not make it that for" he suggested which caused her to laugh.

They left the god like teens staring after them as they both got into the cab of Bella's truck and sped off in the direction of La Push.

Once they had changed cards they quickly set off for Port Angles once there he directed her towards the mall.

"So what are we gonna get here?" she asked curiously which caused him to smile devishly at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

He took her to quite a lot of different shops getting her to pick out things and paying for them she complained but he ignored her protests.

Eventually he suggested they go get something to eat to which she readily agreed the found a little café not to far from the mall which looked nice.

Whilst they had their meal they talked about anything and everything they laughed at each others childhood stories. Bella found it so easy to talk to Jared she considered telling him about her dream but quickly changed her mind deciding to find out more first.

Both where so lost in their own world that neither failed to notice a pair of golden eyes watching them from across the road though if they had noticed they would of seen that the eyes only had eyes for Bella.

**Let me know please love or hate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot.**

Bella sighed happily as Jared sped back to the reservation her belly was full and she was warm she had never felt more safe then she did with Jared.

Once they arrived at Jared's Bella slowly got out she was very reluctant to leave Jared's company a fact that he noticed.

"Bella would you like a coffee before you head home" he offered as he picked up her bags from his car and put them into the cab of hers Bella smiled and nodded before following Jared inside.

His home was small but warm and inviting he had various Quiluete designs on the walls a small couch and chair sat infront of the fireplace with a giant TV next to it.

"Here you go Bella" he said as he offered her a cup of coffee she smiled warmly and took it he went to sit on the couch patting the space next to him for Bella to sit.

They sat in silence as they sipped their hot drinks Bella started to feel the pull of sleep take her as she sat there he could see her slipping and took the mug from her hands before standing up.

"Lay down Bella and sleep I'll call Charlie and let him know where you are" her offered she smiled and did as told she vaguely heard Jared on the phone before blackness took her.

Bella awoke in a sweat she had dreamt of golden eyes stalking her in the woods until she came across a great big brownish wolf.

She sighed as she looked around momentarily forgetting where she was until she saw Jared come out of his room looking like a little sleepy.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked as he came round the couch and sat on the coffee table nearest it so he could see her.

She nodded and smiled "yeah just had a weird dream go back to sleep" she said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

He shook his head and took his previous position on the other side of the couch he looked like he wanted to say something but just didn't know how Bella waited patiently for him to start.

"Bella do you remember that night when you asked how did you know me?" he looked up to see her nod "well I've been asking that same question myself since I met you and I think I know it might sound crazy but I think we knew each other in a past life".

He looked at her and was surprised to see her looked shocked and then start laughing he fidgeted "I know it sounded crazy but you don't have to laugh at me like that" he said hurt lacing his voice.

Bella immediately stopped laughing and took hold of one of his hands "I'm not laughing at you Jared its just that I had the same thought a few days ago" he looked up surprised at her.

Bella smiled which gave Jared a bit of courage "Well since then I have been doing some research they were two that had the same name as us and even looked like us a few century's ago you know the time of cowboys and Indians".

Bella nodded "well you were the daughter of the mayor or something and I presumably lived on a reservation there was some newspaper articles about you falling for a savage and then some about you being kidnapped by a savage it was al confusing" he explained.

Bella nodded "I think the first one might be more right" she said he looked at her strangely "why?" he asked causing Bella to blush.

"I had this dream a few nights ago I was in that time It was like reliving a memory in the dream I met you and ….." she trailed of unsure of what to say she hadn't had long enough in the dream to put a name to her feelings.

He looked at her curiously patiently waiting for an answer when it started to look like she wasn't gonna give him one her lifted her head to make her look at him.

"You met me and what" he asked she looked away "I don't know that's when I woke up and I haven't had another dream since" she explained.

He nodded his head as he looked at her he examined her face she was beautiful with just a hint of make up not like some pale faces he had seen with layers upon layers her long brown hair looked soft he longed to slide his fingers through.

He gathered up what courage he had left and took a deep breath "Bella can I …." He wasn't sure how to end that sentence. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw how nervous he seemed she wanted to laugh but knew it wasn't the right thing to do she could see him looking from her eyes to her lips and back again.

She blushed as she nodded at him he looked at her in surprised as she just smiled he leaned in slowly incase she changed her mind. Their lips finally met in a brief kiss he pulled back to gauge her reaction.

Before he could do or say anything she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back for another kiss this time it was more passionate.

After he got of the initial shock he quickly responded angling her head with one hand whilst the hold tangled itself in her hair.

They remained that way for awhile just holding and kissing each other they were so lost in each other that they failed to notice someone at the windows looking in.

**I know similar ending to last chap but I wanted to keep you guessing lol love or hate let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot. So sorry I haven't updated in awhile been so busy back at work.**

A lone figure stalked away from the house in a heat of anger no one noticed them leave which was probably a good thing if they had they might have gotten their head bitten off.

Jared and Bella finally pulled apart breathing hard they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes both trying to calm their rapid beating hearts.

Jared pulled back to look at Bella and smiled she was a natural beauty she barely wore makeup which he loved most girls looked too done up. He long wavy brown hair framed her face nicely and her body wasn't stick thin like most girls he knew she had curves in all the right places.

Jared chuckled when Bella tried to stifle a yawn "Bella I don't want to seem to forward and I aint asking for anything but do you wanna sleep in my bed with me its more comfortable then the couch" he asked nervously.

Bella smiled 'why not' she thought to herself 'we'll only be sleeping' she took his hand and nodded she smiled wider as his nervous face erupted into a extremely happy face his smile was so wide she couldn't help but to respond in kind.

_Bella found herself back in the forest she had last seen the Jared look alike she found herself looking for him but soon realised she was alone. Bella was wearing a similar dress like last time except this one didn't seem as fancy still beautiful but it was easier to move around in._

_She decided to sit and wait for whatever was gonna happen she didn't have to wait long when not long after she had sat down and twig snapped causing her to jump._

_She heard someone laughing and turned and gasped a pale face man stood at the edge of the clearing his clothes made it seemed he came from money but his face was exactly like the boy in school who had made her nervous._

"_Sorry miss It wasn't my intent to startle you" he said politely with a sickly sweet voice exactly like present version of him he also had the same amber coloured eyes as the one in her class 'they can't be the exact same person that's impossible' she thought._

_She nodded her head at him and then turned around she felt just as unsafe with this version as she did with the other and she wanted nothing more then to be away from him._

"_Wait miss please" he asked and for someone reason she stopped and looked back at him "my name is Edward Cullen miss might I have the honour of knowing your name?" he said with a bow she gasped inwardly 'they have the same name'._

"_Miss Isabella Swanley" she said 'bloody hell even my name is similar' she thought Edward smiled at her before walking towards her and extending his hand she slowly took it and tried not to cringe as his very cold lips pressed a small kiss onto hers._

_She gasped at the chill that ran through her from her hand that was still in his "your so cold" she said then gasped she hadn't meant to say that out loud. He smiled sadly at her and nodded still gripping her small warm hand in his large cold one._

"_I can't help that Miss Isabella I'm always cold" he said with a shrug she managed to pull her hands from his and chuckled a little "you feel like the cold ones should in the Quiluete legends" she didn't fail to notice how he stiffened at that._

'_How on earth do I know about the Quiluete legends' she thought to herself "how do you know about the legends" he asked mirroring her thoughts he was also staring intently at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts._

"_My nanny when I was younger told them to me it helped me sleep" she explained 'oh so that's how' Bella thought. Edward nodded "do you know the meaning behind them" he asked cryptically she raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Yes she would say the cold ones were what we called blood drinkers vampires and the spirit warriors were shape shifters they would turn into wolves she always would say never to disbelieve the legends, so Edward are you telling me you're a vampire" she laughed._

_When he didn't return her laugh she stopped "no it's not possible" she said at his serious face "is it?" she asked. When she realised the truth she started taking slow steps away from him Edward looked pained but allowed her to back away._

"_Is everything all right Miss Isabella? Is he bothering you?" came a welcomed voice from behind her she smiled as Jared, Kurux and Honga all stepped infront of her so they were in-between her and Edward._

_Edward growled at them "how dare you think I would harm her stupid dog" he cursed Bella gasped 'dog, does that mean if vampires are real then so are the shape shifters can these men really turn into wolves' Bella thought whilst looking at the back of the three men._

_All three growled at Edward and all seemed to vibrate as if they were gonna rip out of their skin 'yep' she thought 'the legends are true OMG'._

_She without thinking stepped up to Jared and placed a hand on his bare back which stilled her shaking she then did the same to Honga and Kurux they took a little longer but eventually they did._

_All four men looked shocked at her courage "Miss Isabella come away from them they are not safe" said Edward in a demanding tone 'who does this guy think he is I've only just met him and he's giving me orders' she thought to herself._

"_Edward I am safer with them then I am with you and who do you think you are giving me orders like a servant, we have only just met and you believe that gives you the right to say what I can or can not do" she demanded._

"_I would never harm you ever" he insisted beckoning her with his arm "they may never intend to harm you but if they got angry and they are easily anger they will" he urged._

_She laughed at him "Edward did you not see me calm them down just now I have no doubt what they were feeling and what they are but I know I am safer with them I will bid you good day now" she turned her back on Edward and faced the three shocked native American men._

Bella bolted upright then back down again she looked down confused until she notice Jared's arm wrapped tightly around her waist locking her in place she turned to looked at him he was staring at her with sleep filled eyes.

"What are you" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got so far so glad your liking this story hopefully it don't suck and I apologise for my spellings and grammar mistakes I do try and sort it but I do miss a lot. **

_Bella bolted upright then back down again she looked down confused until she notice Jared's arm wrapped tightly around her waist locking her in place she turned to looked at him he was staring at her with sleep filled eyes._

_"What are you" she whispered._

Jared froze at her words his eyes wanted to bulge out of his head his breathing took forever to regain control. Bella wanted to laugh at him he looked like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Jared? You ok?" she asked whilst placing a hand on his bared chest Jared still couldn't form words so he open and closed his mouth like a fish. He eventually managed to regain composure he sat up quickly and looked at her trying to figure out the meaning of the words she had just spoken.

"What do you mean? What am I don't you mean who?" he asked his voice slightly shaking Bella smiled and shook her head at him causing his heart to sink.

"No I said exactly what I meant I had another dream that guy from school was there he looked exactly like he does now, he confronted me and we talked for a bit I mentioned your legends me personally I don't know them but in that life I did I mentioned the cold ones and he froze".

'He isn't the only one right now' he thought as he listen, his heart lodged in his neck "that's when I realised that he was a real vampire then you and your two friends came and you started shaking really bad I put my hand on your back and you calmed down instantly they other two took more time but they did then I told Edward where to go".

Jared nodded still unsure of what to do or say Bella still wanted to laugh at him even as he stood up and started pacing "so if vampires are real from your legends then the shapeshifters are too right your people can turn into wolves".

He suddenly stopped and looked at her he wanted to say something but then he would stop himself only to start again and then to stop until finally he grabbed his phone went to his door he stopped just short of opening it and looked back at Bella.

"I just need to call someone ok I'll be right back" she nodded at him with a smile and when he was out of the room she burst into fits of laughter she was sure he would hear her but she didn't care.

She decided she would get up and see where he was she slowly opened his bedroom door and as quietly as she could walk towards the kitchen she couldn't see him so she decided to make something to eat.

He came back after half an hour and was surprised to find her in the kitchen he leaned against the door post and watched her move around the kitchen fluidly as if it was made for her in mind.

"So are you gonna tell me then" she said causing Jared to jump he hadn't realised she had noticed him she seemed to engrossed in what she was doing.

"I called Sam he's sort of like the leader of us he gave me permission to tell you everything which is pretty much sort of everything you know already" he said whilst rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Bella smiled and sat at the kitchen table she clasped her hands infront her and looked expectantly at Jared who looked really hesitant.

"Well" he cleared his throat and sat down across from her "yes everything is true the Cullen's are vampires and me, Jake and the rest of the group are wolves Sam is our alpha you know pack leader we protect our tribe and anyone really from leeches the Cullen's are protected because they don't hunt humans".

She nodded if he had told her all this before the dream she would of most likely freaked but now after the dream it rolled of her back like water of a duck. He looked slightly relieved at her at ease expression he didn't know what she was gonna say when he told her what he was gonna say next.

"There is something else there is something wolves do when they meet there other half their soul mate the one that they are destined for" he explained he was hoping the penny would drop but finding nothing he continued.

"I think all that time ago I or rather the other version of me imprinted on you and its carried on to this life" he took hold of Bella's hand he could feel it slightly shaking her face no longer held the smile she had before.

"All my life I had always felt like something was missing but I could never figure out what I thought it was my parents but even though they passed sometime ago I was never missing a parental figure then I thought the pack was what I was missing but the feeling still persisted" he explained whilst getting up still holding her hand he knelt down next to her.

"Then that day when I happened to bump into you or rather you into me and I looked into your eyes it was like wham! I finally found that missing link and yeah I was scared at first but now that we know a little more its not as scary" he looked into eyes he could see tears starting to form.

"Oh Jared" was all she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell forward which with Jared in his crouch position caused them to fall onto the floor. Jared wrapped Bella up in his arms and held her tight against him he loosened his arms when he felt her trying to sit up.

She smiled down at him as she straddled Jared's waist he held her still with his hands on her hips she placed one of her hands over his heart and closed her eyes.

_Bella opened her eyes and looked down Jared was underneath her still but he was different when she looked down at herself she saw the colonial clothes she had on before she was back in her past._

_Jared looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips "so my lady you now have me what do you intend to do with me" he said suggestively._

_Bella blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words she placed her hands on his bare chest to keep herself still. Jared started laughing which in turn caused her to laugh he used her moment of weakness to switch their positions._

_She squealed in surprise then started giggling she gasped at the intense look in his eyes as he hovered over her._

Bella gasped her eyes widened Jared looked worried "what? What is it?" he asked whilst sitting up Bella's eyes focused on him and smiled.

"We've been here before in this position"

**Let me know love or hate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates once again laptop playing up on me. I will try and update sooner but with Christmas coming up it might not happen.**

Bella gasped her eyes widened Jared looked worried "what? What is it?" he asked whilst sitting up Bella's eyes focused on him and smiled.

"We've been here before in this position"

Bella sighed for the hundredth time that night as she lay in bed staring at her ceiling when she had told Jared about the little vision she had she expected him to laugh with her she found it funny.

His eyes had darkened and then he looked like he was at war with himself over whatever he was thinking she could tell a part of him had wanted to do whatever it was and another was set against it.

It lasted for several minutes she started to get worried until he lifted her of him with too much ease for her liking and stood up and left Bella sitting on the floor whilst he returned to his room.

As soon as Bella was able to she left Jared's and went back home since Jared had drove her here she walked to Billy's to see if he would take her luckily Jake was about and he was more than happy to help.

The rest of the day was uneventful she had assumed Jared would of come looking for her since she left before he woke up but he didn't. Charlie had chewed her ear about staying at a boy's house unsupervised.

Bella argued that at least she told him where she was and that something happening with that particular boy wasn't gonna be an issue.

So here she was lying in her bed wide awake she could hear Charlie's snores she wished she could sleep as easily as he could. She tried turning over several times; burying her head in her pillow even counting sheep nothing was working.

Finally she decided to make some warm milk that used to send her to sleep almost instantly as a child. She crept downstairs and set about making the milk she took a tentative sip as she walked back upstairs. She smiled as the familiar taste filled her senses warm milk had always been her favourite drink she would often stay up just so her mum would make her some.

Bella soon finished of the cup and started to feel her eye lids getting heavy she smiled as she snuggled up underneath the covers and closed her eyes.

"_Isabella where are you going" shouted her father Bella ignored him as she raced out the back door and into the forest. Tears filled her eyes as she ran further and further into the forest soon her vision was blurred and she tripped over a root sticking out the ground._

_She stayed sat on the floor tears pouring down her cheeks she curled her legs underneath her chin and gripped them tight. This was how Jared, Honga and Kurux found her an hour later her tears had stopped flowing but you could still see the tracks they had made on her cheeks._

"_Bella" Jared whispered as he knelt beside her and place a hand on her shoulder "Bella are you alright?" Bella slowly lifted her head up and gazed sadly at Jared he could see pain in her eyes he scooped her up in his arms lifting her up from the cold ground._

"_Bella we are going to the clearing ok" he said as he started walking Honga and Kurux followed behind both just as concerned for their favourite pale face._

_Jared gently put her down in the middle and knelt beside her "Bella please tell us what's wrong" he pleaded as Honga and Kurux knelt down beside her as well. _

"_My father told me today who my intended is" she said tears starting to form in her eyes again Honga and Kurux put a comforting hand on her shoulders whilst Jared took hold of her hands urging her to continue._

"_It's Edward the vampire I tried to plead with my father but he just wouldn't listen I couldn't tell him what he was but I said he was dangerous and my father laughed. I told him I didn't want to marry Edward and that I refused my father got very angry saying I will do as I am told"._

_Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she gripped Jared's hands tighter the three men didn't know what to say to cheer her up the idea of a blood sucker marrying a human was unheard especially one they had come to know and care for._

_They all sat in silence for several minutes until a wolfs howl made them jump Jared look conflicted he knew what the howl meant but he didn't want to leave her alone._

_Honga and Kurux could see his conflict so they looked to each other and nodded "stay here with her we will go" they said as they got up and left the pair alone in the clearing. _

_Jared moved behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest she leaned back and sighed as his heat enveloped her. She could feel his breath against her bare neck she slowly moved her head so more of her neck was available to him._

_She smiled at her gesture and leaned his head down touching his lips so briefly to her skin which caused Bella to gasp. She smiled at her response then repeated his action again causing another gasp he pressed his lips a little harder which caused a moan which made heat flow straight to his lower stomach._

_She moved her head even further aside baring more of her neck to him the wolf inside him was bouncing with joy even since their first meeting he has felt a pull towards the paleface woman. _

_He had talked to the chief about his unusual feelings he had feared he wouldn't be allowed to pursue Bella his heart had feel true pain at that thought but Taha Aki had smiled at him and gave his permission._

_She turned her head to see him smiling at her she removed his arms from around her waist and knelt up and faced him she smiled sweetly at him as she pace both her hands on his bare chest and pushed him backwards._

_He laid backwards as Bella moved up and straddled his waist he chuckled at her as she continued to smile down at him. She lowered herself down and hovered her lips a hairs breath above his._

_She looked into his eyes to see if what she was doing was ok she smiled when she saw desire running through his eyes and something else she wasn't sure what it was but she was sure it was something good._

_He gripped her waist in encouragement as she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his lips further into hers he roamed his hands up and down her waist._

_She gasped into his mouth when she felt his hands grip her bottom she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes he smiled cheekily at her before gripping her waist again and spinning them around so Bella was now underneath him._

_He looked down at her and smiled he liked the image this provoked in him her beneath him naked and moaning in pleasure. He leaned down and captured her lips once again she matched his passion their moans mixed together as they lost themselves in the kiss._

_His hands roam about her once again going down to cup her ass and bring her leg up and around his waist. Her hands were not dormant they roamed over his bare back and around to his chest and into his hair._

"_It's not fair" he mumbled against her lips he moved back and smirked at her "what is?" she said as she moved her fingers slowly up and down his chest._

"_You have more clothes on then me" Bella laughed at his comment she should be blushing and telling him to get of her but she was thrilled with the idea she bit her lip as she used her hands to push him back so she could sit up._

"_Well I guess we will have to remedy that" she smirked as she noticed his eyes widen in surprise as she moved her hands to the buttons at the front of her dress. She pushed the top part of her dress of her shoulders and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. _

_She pushed the dress down and lifted herself up so she could continue to push it down her legs completely removing her dress leaving her in under garments which wasn't very thick it consistent of a thin cotton dress that showered her bare arms._

_Jared gulped ahs she lifted his hand and placed it on her now uncovered shoulder she smiled tentatively at him and urged him to move. He finally got over his shock and slowly moved his hands against her skin she moved backwards so she was lying down again._

_He hovered over resting his weight on his hands not wanting to crush her until she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him against. _

_He looked in her eyes "are you sure?" he asked she smiled and nodded he smiled in return and crashed his lips to hers._

Bella awoke with a gasp her heart was pounding and her skin felt flushed the remnants of the dream still clung in her mind she looked around momentarily forgetting where she was.

She looked at her clock and groaned it was 5 am deciding she won't get back sleep any time she needed to cool herself off. She decided to get a shower a nice cool one before going downstairs and making something for breakfast.

She made note in her mind to call Emily and Leah about her dream when she came back from school.

**Love or hate let me know**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates had trouble writing this chap hopefully it was worth the wait.**

_She looked at her clock and groaned it was 5 am deciding she won't get back sleep any time she needed to cool herself off. She decided to get a shower a nice cool one before going downstairs and making something for breakfast._

_She made note in her mind to call Emily and Leah about her dream when she came back from school._

Bella groaned as she made her way to school she had called Leah once it wasn't a horrible hour she knew Leah wouldn't love her if she woke her up really early.

Luckily for Bella even though she did wake Leah up Leah was more then happy to hear about the dream. She was happy that she had decided to do it over the phone and not face to face Bella was positive that she wouldn't have been able to retell any of it to her.

Even on the phone she was sure that she was bright red right now and she wasn't even with anyone. Leah promised to meet me after school with Emily she also said she would be more than happy to tell Emily the story to save Bella further embarrassment.

Bella's day at school was uneventful her mind kept replying the dream or more specifically the part when she gave herself to Jared. She never imagined she would do that with someone she had only met a few brief times or with someone she wasn't dating.

As the day drew on Bella found herself wanting more and more to see Jared she wanted to know what was going on with him after everything he had told her she was starting to get worried.

She rushed out of the school as soon as the last bell rang but then stopped short when she saw who had come to meet her. She had been expecting Emily and Leah waiting for her she gasped when she saw the very man who had been plaguing her thoughts all day.

"Jared?" she asked unsure if he was really there a feeling of being complete swelled in her chest if was as if she found the missing piece of her heart. She wanted nothing more then to run into his arms and feel his heat surround her filling her with safety and love.

Bella almost stepped closer until she remembered the fact he's been a no show she crossed her arms and glared as evilly as she could at him. Jared at first was leaning against her truck but when he saw her mood changed he knew he was in trouble.

When she had told him about the little vision she had yesterday the images had flooded his mind he wanted nothing more than to explore her body. He wanted to kiss her senseless make her feel things she couldn't even dream of.

He wanted to act on those impulses so much he almost forgot himself but he quickly recovered and lifted her off him and quickly made it back to his room before Bella noticed his obvious arousal. He had trouble getting rid of the images and the feeling of her body on his.

He knew what Paul would do in this situation he would either get rid of the problem himself or go find a woman the only problem was that he wasn't the type of guy to do it himself and the only woman he wanted was now in the sitting room probably thinking he didn't want her.

He quickly jumped out his window and phased and ran into the forest he had run until he was too tired to go any further. He lay down in the forest and dreamed of Bella a dream that didn't help his state at all.

The dream of their first time together in their past lives had been heated unbeknownst to him Bella also had, had the same dream.

Then Emily and Leah both came running into his home ranting at him at the way he was being with Bella. He didn't want to be that way with Bella he was just unsure of how to be around her he hadn't had that many girlfriends before Bella came so his experience wasn't any good.

He looked at Bella's expression and sighed "look Bella I know I have some explaining to do but can we go some where else instead of here to have it out you can rant and rave at me all you want there please" he begged her.

Bella noticed the crowd that had formed around her she wasn't the type to love being in a crowd so she quickly got in her truck and drove off as soon as Jared climbed in.

Jared looked at her as she drove he wanted to say something anything but he wasn't sure what to do or say so he decided to remain quiet he was so intent on watching her body movements he actually jumped when she talked.

"So where are we gonna go for this talk" she asked with a little smirk which she unsuccessfully tried to hide. Jared tried to scramble for ideas in where to go until finally thinking of the only place where they won't be interrupted.

"We can go to my place that way we won't be interrupted" he said Bella quirked her eyebrow at him at his suggestion. Jared soon realised what he had said and he fumbled over himself to rectify what he had said.

"No, no I ...I meant that ...that you know...when we talk...we don't want to be...interrupted" Bella actually laughed at him which caused Jared to blush but then eventually he started to see the funny side and started laughing.

Bella drove to his house and stopped the truck without waiting for Jared she quickly got out and stormed into his house only to stop dead in her tracks just inside the doorway.

Jared looked at confusedly so he quickly followed her to see what had stopped her he sighed when he saw someone he had never wanted to see again.

"Kim what are you doing here? How the hell did you get inside my house?" he demanded as he came to stand in front of Bella protectively he hadn't seen Kim for a year not since she left him.

Kim looked sweetly at him before walking up to him shaking her hips Bella rolled her eyes at the action luckily Leah and Emily had told her about Kim.

She was Jared's girlfriend for a long time until one day she told him they were through and that she was leaving the reservation Leah had seen it all when Jared phased. Kim hadn't even given him an explanation as to why they were over or why she was leaving.

"Jared baby I've missed you" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to lean in for a kiss to her shock Jared moved his head away and forcefully removed her arms from around his neck and pushed her slightly back.

Kim looked at him in surprise until she noticed Bella stood behind him giving her the evil glare "oh I get it we're not alone" she turned around and went to sit back on the couch. Jared turned to Bella and held out his hand he hoped she would take and smiled when she did he guided her to the chair opposite Kim and then stood beside her.

"Kim I won't ask you again what the hell are you doing here?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest Kim looked at both him and Bella.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I told I would come back for you" she said as if it was common knowledge both Bella and Jared looked at each other in confusion then back to Kim. "Look Jared I know I didn't leave us in a really good way but I was always gonna come back" she said which caused Bella to snort.

Kim gave her an evil glare "and who the hell are you anyway?" Jared moved to stand in front of Bella protectively but Bella stopped him by putting a hand on his arm and standing up. Bella was quite surprised at how brave she felt normally when a girl was like this towards her she would shy away anything for a bit of peace but with Jared near her she knew she could face Kim.

"I am Jared's girlfriend Bella so answer my boyfriends fucking question" she said Kim looked surprised for a split second before she composed herself Jared looked proud as he wrapped an arm around her waist an action that Kim did not miss.

Kim glared "your boyfriend oh I don't think so" Bella smirked "oh but he is has been for some time now" Bella crossed her arms across her chest and grinned at Kim more so when Jared stepped behind her and pulled her flush against him so she could feel how her words were effecting him.

Kim looked between the two for some time until a smile spread across her lips "oh you're the one I saw the other night kissing Jared" Bella gasped in surprise whilst Jared just growled behind her she hadn't realised anyone had seen them for a second she was embarrassed until she remember where she was when they had kissed.

"Wait a second so what if you saw us all that tells me is you're a pervert who looks into peoples windows you had no right to leave him the way you did and then to waltz back in here as if nothing has changed" screamed Bella.

Kim glared at her "what happened to me and Jared is none of your business and I always intended to come back and he knew that" she all but screamed at her. Bella smirked at her as she leaned back into Jared who smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"Kim don't kid yourself when you left Jared you said nothing about coming back as far as he was concerned you had left him for good. So he's now found himself someone far better who treats him far better then you even did and makes him feel thing you couldn't even imagine" Bella said in a calm steady voice.

She was feeling quite proud of herself as was Jared who smirked at Kim over Bella's shoulder before giving it a kiss Bella angled her head so he could do it again which he did.

Kim glared evilly before she started to laugh Bella and Jared looked at Kim in confusion they both exchanged glances before looking back at her.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella" she said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye "do you really think I believe that I know all about you, your Chief Swan's daughter the perfect little Stepford daughter does everything daddy tells her. I also know that no guy has come anywhere near you ever in your life so the part about making him feel things is so funny you wouldn't even know where to start".

Bella felt hurt by her words all of a sudden all her courage she possessed just a moment ago had gone and in its place stood the shy little girl she always was. Jared could feel her sadness at Kim's words he growled which caused Kim to jump in surprise and Bella to jump also but also a shot of arousal ran though her body and straight between her legs.

Jared could smell her arousal and it fuelled his own he stepped from behind Bella and placed her protectively behind him he could feel her place her hands on his back for comfort and support he brought one of his hands behind him and gripped her hip.

Kim had quickly recovered and glared once more at the pathetic display that was going on until she looked down and saw Jared's obvious arousal she smirked mistakenly thinking she was the cause of it.

"Well, well it's nice to know someone is happy to see me" she said as she gestured to his groin both Jared and Bella looked down Bella blushed and a shot of pain ran through her at her comment 'he does want her more than me" she thought.

Jared could feel her wanting to move away but he growled and gripped her tighter not allowing her to move she soon realised he wasn't going to let her move so she sighed and remained where she was but removed her hands from his back.

"Kim I will say this once so listen very carefully" he said Kim took a step forward with a lust filled smile on her face she was about to reach for him when he growled again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you seriously believe that this is because of you?" he indicated to his arousal "this is because Bella was pressed up against me, this is because Bella claimed me as hers and then said she is mine, this has nothing to do with you at all" he said through calming breaths.

Bella felt empowered at his words 'is he telling the truth' she thought before slowly lifting her hand up and ghosting it over his back which caused a small moan to escape his mouth.

"You see all she has to do is touch me and I'm moaning with you, you had to work to get me to feel anything Bella doesn't have to do a thing. I am so hot for her everything she does turns me on and she may not be as experienced as you but then again who is but all that means is she will be all MINE" he gritted out.

Both Kim and Bella gasped Jared turned in to face Bella completely ignoring Kim now "do you hear me Bella you ... (Kiss)... are... (Kiss)... mine ...(kiss)... understand" he said she couldn't form words so she just nodded before pressing her body against him and capturing his lips with her own.

**Love or hate let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all sooooo much for your comments and I happy that you're enjoying the story. So sorry for the lack of updates my laptop decided to die on me had to wait till I could get a new computer hope it was worth the wait.**

Bella kissed Jared with everything she had she wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned as she felt his arousal she was sure he could smell hers.

Kim stood there shocked they were making out right in front of her she was sure this was a trick just to make her pay so she waited for any sign that what they were doing was put on for her benefit.

Neither Jared nor Bella tried to do a sneaky look to see if she was still there so Kim left in a huff purposefully leaving her bag behind hoping to retrieve it when Bella leaves. Kim was so adamant that Bella and Jared weren't real that she stood outside occasionally peering in the window.

Jared walked with Bella through the house occasionally pushing her against a wall so he could feel all of her until finally he reached his bedroom he lowered Bella onto the bed and followed.

She pulled him completely on top of her she wanted to feel all of him from head to toe they were both so absorbed in the kiss that neither of the noticed a dark figure looking through the window.

Kim watched seething in anger as Jared removed Bella's top and left kisses everywhere not wanting to watch anymore and get caught she went back to the front loudly got her bag and when no one came left in a huff.

Bella and Jared were too caught up in each other to hear her or even to want to see who it was making such noises. Bella slid her hands all around Jared's chest and back and feeling embolden by his actions she slid her hands down his chest and started fumbling with his cut offs.

Jared stopped her actions and lifted himself up slightly so he wasn't pressing fully on her he leant his forehead against her chest and took several deep breaths. Bella wondered what she had done wrong after a few minutes more he lifted his head up and smiled at her.

He gave her a quick kiss and then lifted himself completely off of her and sat down on the bed. Bella sat up and suddenly realised she was half naked and covered herself Jared saw her actions and moved to sit behind her so her back lent against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her chest Bella felt protected and safe in his arms they both stayed like that for a few more minutes until Bella's curiosity got the better of her.

"Jared why did you stop?" she asked thankful that he was behind her and couldn't see her face Jared took a deep breath and pecked her cheek.

"Believe me I didn't want to I really didn't but I don't want our first time to be this rushed thing we only got so hot because of Kim at least I was I wanted to show her everything I felt for you so she had no doubt about us" Bella nodded it sounded right now that she was really thinking she was glad he had stopped.

She wouldn't of regretted it but she would of wanted to do it over slightly different she leaned further back into Jared and smiled.

"Thanks" she said which caused him to chuckle "Jared where have you been the past few days and why did you leave like that before" Jared sighed he had hoped she had forgotten about that.

"I'm sorry Bella when you told me about your vision I pictured it and I wanted to act on it but I thought if I pushed you into it you would hate me so I needed to get away I shouldn't have gone like I did but I didn't know what else to do" he explained as Bella listened quietly.

"With Kim I was surer of myself around her I had known her for years before we got together and then she left and it left me doubting myself and then you came and I felt this thing for you from the get go and it was so strong it's like nothing I have ever felt before".

Bella didn't want to hear about him with Kim but she knew she had to let him explain so she didn't respond.

"I didn't know a thing about you and yet I knew everything I was scared Kim hurt me really bad which is surprising cause looking back on it now even from the start something felt weird about being with her at the time I thought it was just cause we were friends first but now I know its cause she wasn't the right one".

Jared turned her around so she was looking at him "I am so sorry Bella I stayed away because I knew you would hate me and I didn't want to see you hate me so I was a coward and stayed away and I know that hurt us both but I promise I will never stay away again your never gonna get rid of me".

Bella smiled and touched his cheek "good" was all she said before leaning in for a slow sensual kiss he laid down with her on top of him. They simply laid there for hours holding each other, kissing and caressing they were so lost in each other that when Bella's phone rang it made them both jump.

B – Hello

C – Bells where are you?

B – Oh hi dad sorry I got wrapped up in helping a friend with some school work

Bella winked at Jared who chuckled

C – Oh ok that's fine you stay as long as you need but don't be too late home I'll go to the diner for my dinner

B – Ok dad won't be too long see you later

C – Before you go a boy came here looking for you

Bella looked confused she didn't know anyone except Jared and his friends and they wouldn't go to her house.

B – Who was it?

C – Edward Cullen he said that you had said to drop by and you would help him with some science thing did you double book yourself

Jared stiffened he really didn't like the idea of Edward Cullen knowing where Bella lived let alone inviting himself around Bella placed a calming hand on his chest.

B – Dad I never booked anything with him I have never talked to him and never want to if he comes around again and says stuff like that make him leave unless I tell you otherwise ok

C – He's not forcing himself on you is he do you still have that pepper spray cause if you don't I can get you another one

Bella chuckled

B – No dad he hasn't it's just that he's a little creepy is all I mean coming to my house and saying I invited him over that's weird and yes I still have it and no you don't need to get me a new one

C – Ok then if you're sure

B – I am I've got to go I won't be home too late ok love you

C – Love you too honey bye

Bella closed her phone and sighed Jared looked at her quizzically she sighed and got up and quickly found her top he sat on his bed watching her movements he didn't know what she was doing but he also didn't want to press her.

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat" she said he followed her to the kitchen keeping quiet the entire time unsure of what was wrong.

He finally had enough and came to stand behind her he stilled her hands and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"Bella please talk to me" he pleaded Bella sighed she had hoped he wouldn't ask she wasn't looking forward to this.

"I had a dream about our past the other night Charlie had just told me who I was gonna be married too I ran into the forest and you found me crying" she explained she really didn't want to say the next part.

"Yes it was Edward I had the same dream" Bella blushed and held her head in her hands and groaned. Jared chuckled at her and turned her around "yes Bella I dreamt of our first time in that life and I know our first time in this will be just as amazing".

She smiled slowly at him "but I don't like the fact that Edward is in forks with you when I can't be it would be easier if you lived here" Bella gasped.

"I mean I know it's far too early for that but one day you could live here with me" he stammered causing Bella to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I would love to live here with you I would move in tomorrow if I was allowed but somehow I don't think Charlie would be happy about that considering he hasn't officially met you as my boyfriend" she said.

**Let me know what you think love or hate **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated sooner I have had set back after set back first my laptop then trying to finish assignments. So again I apologise and I hope that this chap makes up for it **

Bella smiled as she watched Jared outside her bedroom window Charlie was downstairs in the living room completely unaware of the troubled teen wolf outside. She could see he was talking to himself muttering god knows what she wished he could hear what he was saying.

Jared had been elated when Bella said she would of loved to move in with him but there was just one problem Charlie knew nothing about him. They had formed a plan that night he was gonna formally introduce himself, get the ball rolling as it were.

She sat down on her bay seat wondering when he will come inside as she sat there watching him a flash of their life before played across her mind.

_Bella sat smile contently leaning against Jared's bare chest they were in the same meadow where she had given herself to him. She knew her father will be furious if he ever found out about them but right now she didn't care all she cared about right then was Jared's strong arms around her._

"_I wish this moment could never end I hate having to return home and lay in my bed without you next to me and wake to find you not there not even knowing if I would see you at all" Bella said as she leaned further back into his chest._

_Jared chuckled she could feel it rumble against her back causing her to smile he placed a kiss on her neck "I know I feel the same I hate to watch you walk away from me into that house that is too cold for you"._

_She sighed "what can we do my father will never allow me to marry you he would move me away first before anything could happen" Jared moved her around so that he could see her face. 'Is she serious' he thought "you want to bind yourself to me" he asked unsure if he was really ready to hear the answer._

_She smiled as she slowly reached up a hand and stroked his face "I have already given myself to you in every way I would like to be called your wife but my father …" he silenced her with a kiss before she could talk further._

"_I greatly desire to be called your husband so if it's something we both want then why should we need permission from your father you know what he will say so let's do this for us" he pleaded._

_Bella thought it over before decidedly standing up and walking towards her home Jared quickly stud up "Bella?" he asked curious as to where she was going. She stopped and turned to face him smiling "meet be back here in one hour bring your chief or whoever it is in your tribe that binds people together as husband and wife" and with that she turned around and left._

Bella was brought out of her memory by a strong knocking on the front door she looked down and saw Jared was no longer pacing infront of her window. She quickly shook the image out of her head and walked quietly to the top of the stairs to listen to what was gonna be said.

Charlie got up to answer the door and was surprised to see a very nervous looking Quileute standing there "yes" he said in his gruff voice as usual Bella tried to stifle her laughter.

"Good afternoon sir my name is Jared I wanted to introduce myself to you" Jared held out his hand nervously waiting for Charlie to take it. Charlie slowly held out his hand and shook it rather confusedly he knew of Jared from Billy seemed like a good kid from what he has said.

"Yeah ok now what" asked Charlie as he stood infront of the still extremely nervous native Jared kept opening and closing his mouth everything he thought of to say sounded stupid the moment he decided to say it.

Bella could see Jared was stuck they had planned for just him to talk to her father but now that he was here he couldn't form anything. Bella gathered what courage she had and took a rather deep breath and then walked as calmly as she could downstairs.

"Jared!" she said excitedly "you finally made it" she greeted whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek she was originally going to kiss him on the mouth but realised she would have died of embarrassment so she opted for the lesser of the two evils.

Jared looked relieved and slightly embarrassed she could only imagine what she looked like Bella guessed her cheeks were bright red. Charlie seemed a little flustered at the display of affection from his daughter until everything clicked in his head why this nervous young man was introducing himself.

Charlie moved aside for them both to enter he followed them as they made their way into the living room and sat down awkwardly side by side hands clenched together.

Bella's eyes remained glued to their joined hands whilst Jared stared at Charlie; with what Charlie thought was fear in his eyes. Charlie sat in his usual seat the recliner he used to rock Bella to sleep when she was first born and now here she sat all grown up holding hands with a boy.

"So …" he left room for them to explain Jared again tried to speak but again nothing would come out Bella looked at him for help but sighed she could see he wasn't gonna be any help.

"Dad Jared and I have been together for awhile now and he wanted to meet you officially" she explained Jared dumbly nodded before clearing his throat.

"Well actually there is another reason I wanted to meet you I have come to ask for Bella's help and what I want to ask kind of requires your permission" Bella looked shocked she hoped he wasn't asking her dad for her hand.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow thinking the same thing that his daughter was thinking though perhaps he was hoping a bit more then she was. "Does it well then son tell me what is on your mind" he said settling back appearing calmer then what he felt inside.

Jared could hear his heart race and Bella's also as she looked at him curiously he had formed a plan after she had left to get her to the reservation for a little while at least so they can build their bond.

"Well sir my grandmother is visiting for a few weeks from another reservation she has recently had a stroke on her reservation she wouldn't get any much needed peace and rest she is weak and unable to do a lot of simple things for herself like cooking and bathing, the cooking part is easy enough for me to do but she would never allow me to help her bathe" he explained.

Both Bella's and Charlie's hearts resumed their normal beating relieved though Bella wouldn't admit out loud but she was a little disappointed even though she knew that was silly.

"I know I could ask many people on the reservation but the ones I could ask already have so much on their plate already and my grandmother needs almost 24 hr care I can only do so much and I know Bella has to go to school I work during the afternoons there would only be an hour when my grandmother would be alone it would really help her" he continued.

"I have a spare room for my grandmother and another for Bella plus it will be a nice quiet place for her to study with limited distractions and I would really like her to meet my grandmother it would only be for a few weeks sir" he finished hoping beyond hope this little white lie wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Bother Bella and Jared waited anxiously for Charlie's reply he seemed to weigh all his options before finally leaning for ready to tell the loved up pair his answer.

**Dun, dun, dun lol what will the answer be love or hate please let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated recently taking on too much at one time is never a good idea lol well here it is hope you guys enjoy.**

Jared's heart and stopped beating as Charlie leaned forward in his chair he could hear Bella's heart pounding in her chest. "Well then son that is up to Bella if she agrees on such a hard task then I have no problem with it but if she doesn't then you respect that ok" he said both teens let out a collective breath that they had unknowingly been holding in.

"I will sir and thank you" Jared answered with a smile on his face as he turned to Bella looking expectant Bella didn't want to appear as eager as she felt at spending more time with Jared with no distractions. Bella looked like she was thinking the idea over before smiling and nodding "I'd love to help" she said Jared's face broke out in a major smile.

It hadn't taken Bella long to pack a few things Jared had to go home and get a few things ready she said she would meet him there. Bella had called Emily and Leah the instant that Jared was gone she needed some girl advice and she needed it fast.

They arrived not long after Bella finished packing "what's with the 911 B?" asked Leah as she and Emily walked into her room they saw her suitcase and both shared a concerned look. Bella noticed their glances and smiled "don't worry I aint leaving town I am gonna stay with Jared for a couple of weeks to help with his grandma" she could see Charlie slightly hovering in the hallway she guessed ever since Leah said 911.

Both girls looked confused and was gonna comment when Bella nodded towards the door they both looked and could see Charlie "Oh right cool what do you need help with" as Emily with a smile as she sat on the bed next to Bella while Leah plonked herself on the floor infront of them.

"Well I just wanted info on how not to insult his grandmother you know so she likes me" she said as she saw Charlie starting to move away and down the stairs seemingly happy. Leah and Emily watched him go and as quietly as she could Leah got up and closed the door so that he wouldn't hear anything else.

"Ok now what's the real reason we are here?" asked Leah taking her position on the floor again Bella blushed she couldn't believe she was even thinking it let alone gonna ask her friends for advice. Emily saw the blush and smirked "Oh I think I know why she wants us here she is gonna be spending a couple of weeks with Jared alone in his house" she whispered to Leah with a chuckle.

It took a bit for Leah to realise what Emily was talking about but when she did the biggest shit eatin grin spread across her face Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't sweat it Bella we'll give you all the pointers you will need and we promise nothing to graphic right Em?" said Leah Emily nodded and smiled Bella looked between both girls and hope against hope that she wasn't gonna regret this.

It had taken Bella a little longer than she had said to arrive at his he was starting to panic a little worried she changed her mind or worried Edward got to her when he heard her beast of a truck pull up and stop.

He practically leaped out of his house and pulled Bella out of the truck and crushed her to him Bella chuckled whilst embracing him just as tightly. "Sorry I'm a little late I err …. Was a little delayed" she said vaguely causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Jared quickly got her bags and showed her to her room Bella was a little disappointed that he didn't go to his but she hid it well he left her to unpack her things this gave Bella the chance she needed to collect herself and put her plan into action she wasn't gonna waste even one night she was ready.

She spent the rest of the day in the living room chatting and watching dvds with Jared it felt so easy to just relax and laze about with him so natural there were no pressure nothing to do she could just be herself.

It started getting late so Jared kissed Bella goodnight at her door and went reluctantly into his Bella sighed then shut her door she quickly got to work she first went to bathroom and took a quick wash she had, had a shower at home before coming over.

Back in her room she quickly pulled out a couple of choices Leah had given her she had ran home and then came back with a few sexy lingerie sets that she thought Bella wouldn't feel too stupid wearing Bella hadn't wanted to know why Leah had so many but thanked whoever they there were about the same size.

Bella picked out a simple purple lace set that wasn't too see through and put on her black silk nightgown that stopped mid thigh a friend from back home had given her it when she learnt Bella was leaving her friend would be so proud of her right now.

Bella fluffed out her hair and sighed 'now or never' she thought as she opened her door and knocked on his she waited until she heard a muffled 'come in' and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Jared had been sat on his bed reading a book it took so much for him to show Bella the guest bedroom and then to kiss her goodnight and walk away he couldn't believe she was actually here under his roof.

He could hear her moving about and briefly wondered if he should go and see if she was ok but decided against it when she was silent for a bit. He was surprised to hear her open her door and knock on his when she opened the door his breath got caught at the sight of her.

She leaned against his door frame smiled as confidently as she could despite the butterflies in her stomach "hey you busy?" she asked. Her confidence grew a little as she saw his reaction he couldn't stop staring at her he looked transfixed 'this might actually work' she thought.

Jared finally shook his head and swallowed hard it took him awhile to realise that she had asked him a question "huh?" Bella smirked. "I said are you busy?" Jared swallowed again and shook his head before putting the book down and shifting on the bed.

Bella smiled as she walked in and sat on his bed facing him her robe had opened up slightly and he swears he saw a little lace but he wasn't sure. Bella smiled shyly at him and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear Jared followed the movement transfixed.

"I couldn't sleep saw your light on" she said blushing slightly hoping she could pull this off Jared smiled "yeah I erm couldn't sleep either" he said he could see her blush he was wondering what she was thinking.

Before he had any more chances to wonder what she was planning Bella stood up and before what little courage she had left, left her she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. Jared stared gobsmacked his beautiful and sexy Bella stood before him in purple lace underwear her he loved her body she wasn't a stick figure like most girls o the reservation or in forks but she also wasn't overweight either.

Bella had curves in all the right places he couldn't wait to touch them Bella stood nervously with her hands on her hips just like Leah had told her too. She was starting to get a little self conscious with all the staring he was doing she thought maybe she had broken him or something he wasn't moving.

"Jared?" she asked wondering what to do next the girls hadn't told her what to do if this happened they hadn't said that it would yet here she was. Jared finally pulled himself together and looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen he stood up and cupped both her cheeks forcing her face to meet his.

"Beautiful" he whispered before capturing her lips with his own her hands came up and wrapped around his neck as his moved from her face to travel down her skin and wrap around her waist. She was now flush against him and she loved it she felt loved and safe in his arms there was nowhere else she would rather be.

Jared lifted her slightly and turned them and ever so gently lowered her onto the bed he lifted himself up and looked down at her she looked flushed hair splayed out eyes glazed. "Are you sure about this?" he said giving her a chance to change her mind before it got to the point where he wouldn't be able to control himself Bella smiled and nodded.

That was all the encouragement he needed he lent down and captured her lips in a kiss that showed everything he felt for her all the love and passion.

Bella awoke with the first rays of light hitting her face she smiled as the memories of the night before came flooding back presently she was laid curled up beside Jared her head on his chest with her hand clutched in his over his heart and her leg was tangled with his.

She didn't want to move she wanted to remain locked in the position for the rest of her life to feel the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek and to feel happy, happier than she had every dared dream she would be.

The peace however was interrupted by the shrill of her phone she had left it in her room but then hadn't closed either door she was glad he lived alone. She had learned that once he had graduated his parents decided to go travelling something that they had wanted to do for years they would call in every now and then and he promised to call if anything major happen. He had said he was happy with their decision and proud that they trusted him enough to leave him alone plus Billy and Embry's grandmother Una had promised to keep an eye on him.

Finally deciding she couldn't ignore her phone any longer she got up and found a discarded shirt of his and put it on it only just came down to her thighs. She got to the phone too late but saw that it was her dad and he had left a voicemail.

She walked back through and smiled as she saw Jared saw up sleepy-eyed looking confused she got back into bed and sat next to him. "I almost thought last night was a dream when you weren't here when I woke up" he said as he brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck.

She leaned into his touch and smiled "my phone was ringing it was dad he's left a message just a sec"

_Hey Bella just found out I can have this Friday off so I was hoping I could come down and maybe meet his grandmother give her my best you know let me know._

Both Bella and Jared froze 'oh no' they both thought 'what are we gonna do'

**Lol I hope it doesn't seem to predictable love or hate let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated recently taking on too much at one time is never a good idea lol well here it is hope you guys enjoy.**

Both Bella and Jared panicked they had no idea what they were gonna do Jared was sat on his bed with a pair of sweats on Bella still had Jared t-shirts on and even though he was panicking he couldn't help getting lost in the memory of last night.

Bella was pacing mumbling to herself Jared only caught bits off it 'oh my god' and 'what we gonna do' and with 'this can't be happening' in there as well. Jared finally had enough and stopped Bella from pacing and made her look at him he could see the fear in her eyes he smiled at her gently and cupped her cheek.

"It's gonna be alright Bella we'll figure it out ok" he said as reassuring as he could Bella closed her eyes and focused on his hand she took several deep breaths before opening her eyes up again. "Ok I hope so" she said he gave her a kiss before pulling her towards the kitchen Bella smiled as she started making breakfast.

Jared had tried to stop Bella saying she was a guest and that he would cook but she forced him out he could cook but not as well as she could. He wouldn't lie his mouth was watering at the smells coming from the stove he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Bella who was sexy as hell and a great cook too he had died and gone to heaven.

Once breakfast was eaten they both sat on the couch neither really saying anything both lost in their own thoughts until Jared noticed the time "come on Bella I need to drive you to school so go get ready" Bella looked at the time and sprinted off as quickly as she could.

Everyone turned and looked at her and she arrived in Jared's car he had suggested they take his so that he had a reason to be able to come get her. Jared came round and opened her door for her Bella smiled at him he gripped her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her walk to her group of friends.

Before she left he whispered in her ear "don't worry we will figure this out ok" she nodded and walked away giving him a quick smile over her shoulder. Angela smiled at her friend as she came up to the group Lauren and Jessica smirked whilst Mike and Eric shot daggers at Jared.

Bella smiled "hey Angela" she greeted Angela smiled back she looked at the rest of their friends and knew what was gonna happen so she linked arms with Bella and ushered her inside. Bella looked confused at Angela as she allowed herself to be led towards her locker.

"What was the all about?" she asked as she collected her things Angela smiled "Lauren and Jessica has been buzzing about you and the guy all weekend since he picked you up and they want to ask you so many questions and most likely embarrass you" she explained.

Bella smiled gratefully at her friend "do you mind if I ask about him I mean I don't wanna know all the sordid detail's just wanna know if your happy" she asked causing Bella to smile even wider. "His name is Jared and he and I are together and yes I am happy really happy" Bella looked around then back at her friend "Ange can I tell you something at lunch time it's pretty weird" she asked Angela looked confused but nodded.

Come lunch time Bella had successfully managed to avoid Lauren and Jessica all morning she hoped she could just get to Angela and go somewhere where they can talk quietly. Bella had the worst luck in the world though as Jessica and Lauren was stood with Angela basically cornering her.

Bella sighed 'might as well get it over with' she sighed to herself she walked over to them with a fake smile "hey guys" she greeted. Jessica and Lauren smiled well smirked actually at Bella "hey Bella" said Lauren in a sickly sweet voice that almost made Bella cringe.

"We wanted to ask you about that guy you came to school with this morning" asked Jessica Bella sighed "his name is Jared he lives on the reservation we have been going out for a few awhile now and yes we have slept together before you ask now that you know I need to borrow Angela for a minute" she said before grabbing Angela's arm and walking away before they could comment.

Angela stared at Bella proudly as they walked to the far end of the little field near the car park there were fewer people to hear them. They sat on the grass for a few minutes Bella didn't know where to start she needed someone else's view on all this she knew she couldn't tell her about the wolf part but the other part she could.

"Bella just tell me I promise I won't judge you or laugh or anything" Angela said as reassuring as she could Bella smiled at that she hadn't known Angela long but long enough to realise she was a true friend.

"Ok here goes" she started "when I first met Jared I had this feeling like a real intense feeling that I knew him like I had met him before but I know I hadn't" Angela nodded. "Almost straight after meeting him I've started having these dreams about him and I in a different time do you get what I mean?" she asked worried she wasn't making sense.

Angela smiled and nodded "yeah you're dreaming of your past self remembering how you met him first what happened to you both in that time" she asked genuinely curious. Bella smiled she knew Angela was the right one to talk to too "well I am the daughter of a wealthy man his is a native living near my town you are there you're a friend a servant we go walking after my dad tells me I am getting married to someone I don't know".

Angela smiled knowing she and Bella knew each other in a past life "we meet Jared and two others then another time I meet my future husband and he is a little possessive and the guys save me sort of and I give Jared my virginity in that life and then we talk about getting married behind my dad's back and that's it so far" she finished.

Angela nodded "that is so cool Bella it must mean that you and Jared are destined to be together but something happened in that life to stop and now the fates or whoever is giving you a second chance" she explained "do you have any idea what happened in that time" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head "no idea my last dream or vision was remembering us talking about getting married me leaving and telling to meet me back in the clearing in one hour me and two other friends from the rez have been trying to find stuff from that time and nothing" she started. "I talked to Jared and he has had the same feelings and dreams as I have and he found a few articles mentioning something bad around that time but nothing specifically about us".

Angela nodded thinking for a minute when the Bella rang making both girls jump "how about we finish after school" she asked Bella nodded before remembering where she was staying. "Oh no we can't I am staying at Jared's for a few weeks" Angela quirked her eyebrow up at Bella with a smile "it's a long story how about you come to his with me and we can all talk" she suggested Angela smiled again Bella was including her into that part of her life and she loved it.

Angela nodded in agreement and said she would meet Bella at the doors after last bell Bella nodded and rushed off to chemistry before she was late.

She paused in the door when she noticed Edward she didn't look at him or acknowledge him in any way as she took her seat next to him. He made several attempts at talking to her Bella gave one word answers before concentrating back on her work each time eventually he gave up.

When the bell went Bella started collecting her things when Edward surprised her by grabbing her hand "have I offended you in some way?" he asked genuinely confused. Bella flinched at his cold hard hand which he noticed and immediately let go.

"Why do you think that? I don't even know you" she said as she walked away he quickly caught up with her "because I have tried to talk to you today in class and you basically froze me out" he said looking slightly hurt.

Bella sighed "look Edward you haven't offended me you've creeped me out I mean you came to my house and lied to my dad saying that you and I was supposed to study together I mean come on that was weird I don't even know you and you show up at my house like that and then act normal with me a few days later how am I suppose to feel" she ranted in a low whisper so she didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Edward for a second looked guilty "I just wanted to get to know you and when your father came to the door I couldn't think of any other excuse as to why I was there" he explained. Bella sighed "well I am sorry Edward but I don't want to get to know you I am with someone else" she started as she made to leave before he stopped her "are you not allowed to have any friends" he accused.

Bella moved under his arm and stared at him coldly "oh yes Edward I am allowed to have friends just not a vampire friend" she said before rushing to her next and last class leaving a very stunned vampire behind her.

After school Angela met Bella as she said she would at the main door Angela looked shyly towards Jared and Bella wondered why 'if he's come without a shirt I am gonna kill him' she thought as the two girls made their way through the growing crowd.

Bella soon realised why Angela looked a little shy Jake was with Jared both looked like gods leant against Jared's car. Jared smiled when he saw Bella and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist before planting a very passionate kiss on her lips.

She eventually pushed him back for a little air he noticed Angela stood shyly behind Bella "hello" he said with a smile as he held out a hand for her to shake Angela smiled and took his hand. "Jared this is Angela is it ok if she comes over please" she said in a sweet voice causing Angela and Jake to giggle.

"Angela? Sure it is she has told me a lot about you you're always welcome" he said warmly causing Angela to blush. "Oh and Ange this is Jake been his friend all my life I think" Bella said smiling Angela smiled at Jake as she took his hand she looked up into his eyes and gasped Jake looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Uh oh" Jared said with a smiled before clapping Jake on the shoulder breaking the staring contest Angela blushed and looked at Bella confused who started back just as confused. "Come on girls we will explain later" said Jared as he opened the back door for them to get in Jake took the front seat with Jared trying and failing to look at Angela through the rear view.

**What you all think let me know what will they do anyone got any suggestion the one I like the most will be the winning idea I write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone thank you to YankeeGirlNJ and Ellaryne for some great help both ideas are so good I couldn't decided which one was better so decided to try and put them together. **

**I am really sorry for the extreme lateness in the updating. I've had some health issues at the moment still not a completely ok. I really hope this makes up for it.**

The car ride had been silent. When they all got back to Jared's Jake had headed home saying he needed to talk to Sam, but he reassured Angela that he would be back.

All three of them had been trying to think of some way around her dads visit when Jake came back. He gave Jared a nod and then asked Angela to come outside with him. She looked at Bella who nodded and smiled before following him.

After some time Angela came back in looking a little freaked out. Bella went up to hug her. "You knew about all this Bella?" she asked. Bella nodded "Yeah Jared imprinted on me in the past life I knew what he was then and the imprint bond has lasted until we found each other again, but I couldn't tell anyone it wasn't my secret to tell" she explained.

Angela nodded and sat idly on the couch lost in her own head. Jake had hung back but was desperate to hold her. Bella smiled sympathetically at him.

"Look Angela just because you are his imprint doesn't mean that you have to be together right away. Spend some time together first, get to know each other. Then decide if you want to be with him. I will tell you this though you will never find anyone more loving and loyal. I mean they literally can't cheat it's impossible for them. No other woman will come even the slightest bit close to their imprints. Jake was like that even before he phased".

Angela nodded "I would like that you know they getting to know him part" Bella smiled as did Jake.

Now the four of them sat around trying to come up with a plan but it was Angela who managed it.

"Is there an old lady in the village that knows your secret and everything that could pretend for you?" she asked Jared.

Jared thought for a moment then smiled "yeah Embry's grandmother she found out about him when he accidently phased in their back yard when he was messing around with Quil. She damn near had a heart attack".

"Yeah she might do it" Jake offered smiling proudly at Angela. "Good idea Angela I'll ask her tomorrow" Jared and Bella smiled at her.

Angela looked at the clock "I best be getting back" Jake eagerly agreed to drive her home.

Bella and Jared decided to call it a night they were both very tired. Bella wrapped herself around Jared as they both drifted off to sleep.

"_Bella are you sure about this?" Angela as her mistress once again whilst helping her to pack a few things. Bella stopped and stared at the young girl "yes I am, I cannot and will not marry Edward. I want to be with Jared and this is the only way". _

_Angela smiled sadly Bella noticed "I will miss you greatly Angela" she said before hugging the young serving girl. Angela nodded in agreement. _

_They both waited for the house to be quiet before slowly making their way downstairs. Angela wanted to come with her but Bella said no so that she didn't have to lie about knowing where she went._

_They said their tearful goodbye before Bella raced into the woods. She made it to the clearing quickly and safely and waited for Jared._

_Bella waited and waited and waited. The sun was starting to rise when she finally heard some noise in the trees. She stood up excitedly thinking it was Jared. She didn't care that he was late only that he came._

_Her face fell when Honga and Kurux emerged from the tree line. "Where is Jared?" she demanded. They both looked at her sadly. Kurux placed a hand on her shoulder "they took him away"._

"_What? Who?" She asked. "Some white men came this morning and dragged him from the reservation. We tried to stop them but they were too many and had guns" he explained. _

"_Why would they take him?" she hoped that it wasn't because of her. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. "They said something about him murdering someone" Honga added which was received with a glare from Kurux. _

"_He would never do such a thing" she demanded. "There was witnesses saying that it was him" Kurux couldn't believe it either. "Who is he supposed to have killed?" she asked not believing it. "Edward Cullen" Honga spat out the name as if it was mud in his mouth._

_Bella raced back to her home luckily it was still light so her father was asleep. Angela was surprised to see her mistress back and followed her._

"_What happened?" she asked. "Jared has been arrested for killing Edward Cullen" she still couldn't believe it. Angela gasped "oh Bella I am so sorry" she offered sympathetically._

"_He didn't do it, they say they have witnesses but that is impossible. If there really was witnesses they would call it a murder. Edward was a vampire he wouldn't die like a normal human". Angela gasped she had never known that. Edward had looked so normal. Now that she thought on it he did look really pale and she couldn't remember if she ever saw him eat or drink anything ever._

_Bella later that morning found her father in his study. He looked rather grave. "Bella I have some unfortunate news for you" he started. "I know father Edward Cullen is dead and a native from the reservation is accused of killing him" her father stared at her in shock._

"_Yes but how did you know" Bella sighed "because I am friends with the native that is accused of killing him and a few others they came and told me". Bella expected her father to rant about that but instead he simply sat and sighed._

"_Father I know he didn't kill Edward, the accusations are a lie" she pleaded with him. Charlie sighed again "I know Bella" he shocked her. "You do?" she asked. He nodded._

"_I know full well what Edward was and so I know if people did see Edward be killed then they would not be blaming anyone" Bella became angry. "You knew that Edward was a vampire and you still agreed to me marrying him" she didn't know what to think of her father now._

"_I know he was a different type of vampire. He and his family only fed from animals never humans. He came to me asking for your hand because you were the part of his soul or something like that, that he was missing. He said that you and he have always belonged together like soul mates. I believed him" he explained._

"_No father he is not my soul mate. My soul mate is being accused of his death" she gasped she hadn't meant to say that. Her father looked up at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_The natives have a gift from their gods. When one of them finds their soul mate and bond is created to make it even strong and long lasting. It's a forever thing. The moment my eyes locked with his I became his in every way possible. My heart, soul and body are his and only his, and he is mine" Bella smiled at that thought before remembering what was about to happen to him._

"_Father please you must do something please" she begged. Charlie sighed before standing up and grabbing his coat. "I will see what I can do but no promises" he offered her his hand and they both went to the law house._

_Whilst her father spoke to the lawmen she was granted a few moments with Jared._

_He raced to the bars upon seeing her "Bella!" She kissed him through the bars. Her hands couldn't stop touching him she needed to feel that he was ok. "Bella I didn't do what they accuse me of" he pleaded with her to understand. _

_Bella smiled sadly "I know Jared. My father is trying to find a way to get you out of this". Jared looked confused "why?" he asked. "He knew what Edward was and bought a silly soul mate story he gave him, but now he knows the truth about us" she explained._

_Jared nodded and kissed her again before the doors clinked opened. Charlie walked in with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Bella without telling them what Edward was I can't change their minds. Jared is to be hanged in the morning". Bella screamed out and cried her father consoled her. He looked to Jared "I am sorry". Jared nodded and gave a sad smile before looking down at Bella "just take care of her". _

_Charlie nodded and lead her out and back home. Angela took her to her room where she cried herself to sleep. _

_Later that night she was awakened by her father. "Bella! Wake up" he demanded. She sat up groggily before noticing her bags. "What's going on? Father" she asked. _

"_Jared is escaping tonight with the help from some of his friends and then he is leaving" he said whilst ushering her out her bedroom door. Bella gasped "and you my sweet Bella are going with him" he said. _

_Bella stomped and turned to her father in surprise. "Bella all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and I now know Jared is the only way you will be. I will not stand by and watch someone get killed for doing nothing wrong. Now come we must hurry" he yanked at her._

_They raced out into the woods into the clearing she had waited for him the previous night. She searched around for him then looked at her father. "He is to meet us here be patient" he said._

_Several minutes passed when a blinding pain shot through Bella. She let own a painful scream before clutching her chest near her heart. She collapsed on the floor with her father trying to hold her. "Bella what is it? What's wrong?" he asked concern filling his voice._

"_Jared" was all she was able to say before passing out. _

_The next morning she woke up in her room with her father sat in a chair beside her bed. "What happened?" she asked confusedly. She could still feel intense pain in her heart._

_Her father held one of her hands in his own "when Jared was escaping last night someone caught him and …. And….." he couldn't finish. Bella could see the tears in his eyes start to form. "Father and what?" she asked._

"_Honey Jared is dead. He was killed last night they think it was a vampire. Maybe one of the Cullen's exacting revenge" he gripped her hand tighter._

_Bella couldn't hear, see or feel anything except the intense pain that was now everywhere. She broke out in a heartbroken sob. Her father tried to console her but she pushed him away and curled up into a ball._

_She lay like that for several days and nights. Everyone tried everything to get her to eat but she wouldn't. All she did was stare at the ceiling or cry out in pain._

_That was until one night when she made her way out of her room and the house into the woods. She had managed not to wake anyone so she was not disturbed from her wanderings. She wandered through the woods until she came upon a very high waterfall. _

_She looked at the water cascading down and started to cry. She left a letter for Angela and her father near the edge. She looked up to the sky and smiled 'I'll be with you soon my love' she thought before falling head first into the rushing water._

Bella woke up with a start and panted she could still feel the water rushing past her. Jared woke up quickly and looked at her with concern.

She looked at him and kissed him re assuring herself he was still there.

"Jared I know what happened" she told him.

**What do you all think hope it was worth it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone I am so sorry for the extreme lack of updates. I have been super busy with work and so knackered, not been able to write a thing. Things have changed at work I am now a 1:1 support worker to an autistic child with a lot of energy lol. Love working with him though just wish he would sit still for longer periods of time. **

**So I hope this chapter was a little worth the wait. ^.^**

Bella sat shivering on the couch with a large blanket wrapped around her. Jared was making her a cup of hot chocolate. Bella could still feel the pain and the ice coldness of the waterfall. She replayed the stabbing pain in her heart over and over again. She kept her eyes glued on Jared as he pottered about in the kitchen.

He finally came in and sat down with her, passing her the drink. He looked worried, she wouldn't say anything. Ever since she uttered those words about knowing what happened to them, all sorts of scenarios started playing through his mind.

Jared finally had enough and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "Bella?" he shook her again.

Bella moved her head as if in a trance and struggled to focus on Jared. The only thing in her mind was the pain she felt at losing Jared in that life.

It took some time but she finally came around at least enough to find her voice. "Jared I saw the final bit in our story. I felt the pain of your death. It was so bad that I took my own life" Bella's eyes started to well up.

Jared nodded and took a deep breath. "Just start from the beginning of the dream" Bella nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"I was packing a bag with Angela's help, we were gonna run away together. Only you didn't show up, Kurux and Honga showed instead and told me that you had been arrested for killing someone for killing Edward. The next day Charlie told me about Edward's death.

I said something about it would be impossible for it to be called murder if you did attack him. Charlie said he knew what Edward was and he had bought his stupid story about being soul mates or something.

I told him about us and then he agreed to try and help but he couldn't. Then that night he awoke me and said that you were escaping with help and then you and I were gonna go away together. Only whilst we were waiting for you this intense, agonizing pain shot right through my heart. The next day I woke up and Charlie told me you had been killed.

I couldn't eat or sleep for days, I wouldn't speak or do anything until one night I got up and went for a walk. I ended up at a very high waterfall. I jumped over after looking up in the sky and saying 'I will see you soon".

Jared took it all in he wasn't sure what to do or think. The idea that Bella would take her own life if something ever happened to him was a scary thought indeed. He took a few deep breaths and then turned to Bella.

"Bella you need to listen to me and listen very clearly, if and I mean if something ever happens to me then I want you to promise me that you will live. Promise me that please Bella the thought of you taking your life to follow me into death scares me beyond belief" he asked.

Bella couldn't promise that, she wasn't sure she would be able to live on if he died. He was staring at her intently never looking away.

Bella shook her head "no Jared I can't promise you that, I can't say if I could survive without you. It all depends on who else is in our lives like children. If we have children then I will try to carry on without you but otherwise I can't promise. Can you accept that?" she asked.

Jared didn't want that answer but he knew it was the only answer she was going to give him.

Neither could go back to sleep so they decided to make preparations for Embry's grandmother to come and stay. Charlie had called to confirm that he would be at Jared's house by at least 6 o'clock.

Luckily Embry had asked his grandmother to come and play the part. She was looking forward to it. Her words were 'always up for a bit of fun'. Bella instantly liked her just for that.

Embry arrived at dinner time with his grandmother Rosa so that she could get to know Bella before her father comes.

Bella was expecting a very old and frail looking old lady from the way the guys described her. She did look very old but she had the look of strength in her that Bella instantly felt safe with.

"Now then dears, tell me my role here" she asked in a very thick tribal accent. Jared smiled "well I'm your grandson you are visiting me from a different reservation, you've had a stroke and the reason you have come to me is because in your reservation you wouldn't get much peace. You need constant help and supervision. I take care of you during the mornings and Bella the afternoons and we share during the evenings".

Rosa nodded with a smile "you've been her for a bit now so you don't need to look frail or sick or anything like that. Just don't move about to quickly it would probably be best to remain sitting unless you need the bathroom. If you do need the bathroom then Bella needs to help you to it and stay with you. So it looks like she is helping you with all the feminine bits".

Rosa chuckled this time. Bella smiled at her "is that all ok with you Rosa? you can always change your mind". Rosa shook her head "nonsense Bella it all sounds like good fun". Bella and Jared both sighed in relief.

Later that night after dinner Charlie was sat on Jared's couch next to Rosa. She smiled nicely at him which had him feeling a little exposed. Bella stood in the kitchen with Jared watching him. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Jared. Bella nodded towards her father. "Look at him he looks really nervous next to her, he was like that with grandma. The few times that I saw them together" she explained.

Jared smiled and picked up some coffee mugs and took them through. Bella sat next to her father and Jared sat on the floor next to her. Charlie cleared his throat "so Rosa have you been enjoying your time here with your grandson?"

Rosa smiled "oh yes it's been great fun staying here, Bella's been a real help to me". Charlie nodded and looked proudly at his daughter.

"At my reservation I have all different kinds of young uns' and the sort trafficking through my house. It's always crazy and hectic but I wouldn't change a thing, I love the hustle and bustle. Just needed some quiet me time for a little" she smiled at Bella and Jared knowingly.

Charlie nodded "yeah I can only imagine what strain it can take having a busy life when you have a heart attack". Rosa smiled again and nodded.

Later that night after Bella said goodbye to her dad she sat on the sofa with Jared and Rosa. They waited until they heard his cruiser drive away, then they just stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well I have never had so much fun in all my life" exclaimed Rosa. Bella and Jared nodded agreeing completely. After a bit Jared walked Rosa home whilst Bella cleared away the dishes.

Bella decided to take a shower whilst she waited for Jared to come back. As the water cascaded down her body she let her mind clear.

_Water cascading down the falls _

_Ice cold _

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _

'_I'll be with you soon my love'_

Bella's eyes shot open. Her head was pounding with the sound of the falls as if she was there. Bella quickly shut the shower off and stepped out.

She quickly dressed in one of Jared's shirts and climbed into the covers shaking. Jared came in, in a rush and headed straight for his bedroom.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella gripped him as tightly as she could. She couldn't let him go.

"Bella baby please tell me what's wrong. What happen? Please tell me" Jared begged her trying to get her to look at him but she wouldn't move.

"I can hear it. It won't stop" was all she said over and over again. Jared tried to make sense of it but he didn't understand. "Bella please talk to me. What happened?" he begged again.

Bella shook her head trying to clear her head but it was working. All she could hear was the sound of the falls.

Jared held her for at least an hour before she was able to lift herself up and look at him. He decided not to say anything this time he just waited for her to speak. Bella memorised his face she started roaming her hands over his body. Not in any sexual way she just had to make sure he was there and that he was good.

"I … I was in... the... the shower. I starting thinking about the last dream we had. All I could hear was the sound of the water going over the falls and the feeling of the cold water. I had the shower on hot, yet it felt cold ice cold" she explained.

Jared sighed and pulled her close. He didn't say anything to be truthful he had no idea what to say. How could he erase the memory of her killing herself because of his death? The idea that she would take her own life because his had ended scared him.

"Bella promise me something" he started she looked up at him in wonder. "Promise me that if I ever do leave, if for some reason I am killed then I want you to stay alive ok. Hopefully one day we will have children and they will need you and even if we don't you still have to live".

Bella started shaking her head but Jared looked firm. "Promise me Bella. You have to promise me". A small tear fell down her cheek but she slowly nodded. "Say it Bella" he demanded.

"I promise Jared" she said with a whimper. She clung to Jared all night refusing to let him go.

**There you go guys sorry it's been so long hope it was worth it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I keep saying this but again sorry for the lack of updating. Just been tired and it will get harder soon as I have 2 new jobs as well as my current one. Argh help! Lol **

**Hope this makes up for it. This will hopefully be the last chapter for this story.**

Jared woke up in a panic. Bella wasn't beside him. He searched the entire house she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly raced outside and phased.

He caught her scent quickly and followed it to the cliff. He froze when he saw her stood at the very edge. His heart was pounding but somehow he managed to find a way to move.

He phased back and not caring that he was naked he stepped up behind her. She jumped a little until she realised who was behind her. He gripped her tighter around the waist not wanting to even entertain the thought that entered his head.

"You weren't thinking of doing what I think you were thinking of doing were you?" he asked with a little fear. Bella smiled and gripped his arms "No Jared I wasn't, I just wanted to see the sun rise". Jared nodded not completely sure he believed her.

"I knew you would find me so I have been waiting for you" she explained. "Oh you have, have you" he asked with a chuckle. She nodded and turned in his arms "I want to jump Jared; I've seen you and the guys do it and I need to get over this fear of rushing water. I know I'll be safe with you here".

Jared sighed before looking down at the water. Sure he and his friends had done this many times but never with an imprint that feared large quantities of running water. He looked back at Bella and could see her pleas in her eyes.

"Ok Bella" he said with a sigh. She smiled and kissed him before stepping closer to the edge. Jared followed and wrapped his arms again around her waist "ready?" he asked. Bella gulped bore gripping his neck with both hands and nodding.

Jared wasted no time and jumped. Bella screamed the entire way down. She kept a tight grip on Jared fearing if she let him go she would be like her past self.

They finally hit the water. They both breached the surface at the same time. Jared watched Bella carefully as she looked up from where they had jumped then back at him. He smiled at her. She had this adorable look of amazement on her face.

She soon started laughing as she swam up to him and kissed him. They eventually made it back to dry land and to his house. They both changed into dry clothes and sat on his sofa. "I can't believe I did that" she said laughing. Jared said nothing he just smiled.

They had spent the rest of the day in bed but now it was Monday again and Bella had to go back to school. Jared drove her that morning much to her annoyance. In the parking lot Angela was waiting for her with a knowing smile.

Jared noticed several girls take notice of him then do a double take when they saw who he was with. Bella said goodbye quickly rushing to Angela but he wasn't having any of that. He rushed after her and stopped her with a kiss that left her breathless.

She soon responded but then remembered where she was and stopped putting her head on his chest wishing the world would swallow her whole. He chuckled and lifted her head up to look at his.

"Sorry Bella, couldn't help me self" he said with the biggest grin on his face. Bella wanted to be mad at him but she found herself smiling back. Angela cleared her throat and Bella quickly kissed Jared goodbye and turned to her friend.

The rest of the day was filled with Bella trying to avoid questions about Jared. Well mainly from Mike, Eric, Jessica and Lauren. Angela's questions she was more than happy to answer when they were alone.

It was now dinner time and Bella was already starting to feel the loss of Jared when Edward came and sat down next to her smiling. Bella stared at him like he had lost his head. "What the hell you doing?" she asked.

He shrugged "sitting is that a crime?" Bella cringed as he eyes raked her body. Before she could retort back Alice and the rest of the Cullen crowd joined them. Bella could see Angela watching close by anxiously.

"Edward what are you doing?" demanded Alice. Edward stared at her coldly "what do you think I'm doing Alice. I'm getting to know my one". Bella felt a cold shudder rip through her body. She was about to lay into him about how she was so not his one when Emmett punched him angrily on the shoulder.

"She's not your one man. She belongs to the wolves. If she belong to you then the wolf wouldn't have … what do you call it Bella?" he asked turning to her in the middle of his rant.

"Imprinting" she said. "Right the wolf wouldn't have imprinted on her. Also I can smell the wolf all over her she has made her choice you need to respect that" Bella wanted to kiss Emmett. Rosalie nodded whilst staring at her. "Yes Edward what Emmett says is the truth. I can feel what she is feeling and not one of her feelings for you is love or even like. She is slightly afraid of you" explained Jasper.

Bella took a breath "they are right Edward I have no friendly or more feelings for you". Edward shook his head "no Bella you are meant to be mine even before you were meant for me".

Bella glared at him "you mean before when you had him tried to force yourself into my family by intimidating my father and then having him falsely arrested for killing you. Tell me did you kill him?" she asked not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

Edward shook his head "no I didn't it was another vampire I ….." he couldn't finish. "You what Edward tell me" she demanded.

He couldn't he just looked away that's when Rosalie spoke for the first time since they all sat down. "Since he did nothing to help him, he knew Jared was escaping to run away with you and when the vampire attacked Edward sat back and watched".

Bella couldn't believe how cold he could be. "How could you? You claimed to love me even then yet you would let me experience such pain you would leave me half dead. I didn't move, eat or sleep for days after his death until I finally took my own life. I killed myself rather than live without him. How could you be so cold and you wonder why I don't want to be with you. If it had been the other way round Jared would have tried to help you if he knew how much you meant to me".

Bella got up and stormed off Angela quickly followed. She found Bella making her way to the parking lot. As both girls emerged through the front doors they heard tyres squeal. Jared rushed out of the car and rushed to the already running Bella.

She launched herself at him wrapping herself around him completely. She kissed him as if she needed his very lips to bring her back to life. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. "I felt something was wrong. Something was making you feel scared and then angry" he asked.

She shook her head and kissed him again. "I love you Jared, I love you so much. I never want to be apart from you. For the rest of my life I'm gonna show you just how much I love you" she said kissing every inch of his face.

Jared was confused at first until he smelt the leeches on her and figured fuckwad tried to get to her again. "Bella what did that jerk do?" he asked. "He let you get killed" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Before when you were escaping to find me he saw a vampire attack you and did nothing to help you. All he thought was 'not Bella will be mine'. Even the other Cullen's are telling him to back off" she explained.

"Bella it's ok. It will be ok" he soothed as she started crying. He looked at Angela who said "I'll tell them she wasn't feeling too good". Jared smiled at her and nodded. He drove Bella back to his house and carried her inside.

He was now laying on top of her when he paused and looked down at her. "Bella I have loved you for 1000 years and will continue to do so. Nothing you will do or say will change that. You are my life, my heart and my soul. One day you will be my wife and I will spend the rest of this life and the next and the next loving you completely".

Bella's eyes started to tear up as she reached a hand up to first touch his face and then pulled him down for a kiss that she hoped spoke volumes of her feelings for him.

After their mammoth love making session they fell asleep in each other's arms both happy and content for the first time in their lives.

**Well, well what do you guys think? **


End file.
